totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pascal
Pascal, labeled The Pop Star, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. He is a member of the Fizzled Fireworks. Biography Pascal isn’t a stranger to reality shows; Pascal won a singing competition called The Singing Competition (yeah it only lasted a season) with his charisma and dancing skills. This win prompted Pascal’s career to where it is now, as a popular pop star. Pascal has released two albums and completed his own world tour. He’s very popular in Japan and Brazil especially. Notably, Pascal’s songs are upbeat, positive dance songs or ‘feel good’ songs as he describes them. Pascal believes in encouraging others and building up yourself confidence. His slogan (and first single to top the charts) is ‘Believe to Achieve!’ But singing contests aren’t the only reality shows Pascal has done; Pascal is a ‘show jumper’, someone who constantly competes in reality shows. He’s done well in a few, even coming in second in his previous attempt. He’s yet to win a competitive style realty show however. Pascal was a big fan of Total Drama and has been open on wanting to appear on it even before the reboot was announced. Pascal believes that Total Drama will be the show he finally does win; and he knows if you believe it, you achieve it! Total Drama Genesis Pascal made a flashy interest, quickly being recognized for being a famous singer and for competing on other reality shows. He quickly got to work making an alliance with Kalino, Vance and Bethany, revealing his strategic side in the confessional as he explained how he planned to win... ...Unfortunately for Pascal, he formed the alliance before teams were made. He was placed on the Fizzled Fireworks, without any of his alliance members. Pascal struggled throughout the show, failing to find an immunity flash drive despite his searches and failing to control the votes except the first couple of eliminations. He tried to make an alliance with Tessa, a perfect goat in his mind, but she was voted off soon after. Pascal soon began to dislike his fellow teammate Seraphina, who caught him often searching for flash drives. He also didn't like her dating Xidorn, a member of the Eagles, and tried to get a target on her back for it. It didn't work, but did cause Seraphina to hate the singer. Pascal did find an ally however in Ness, an admitted fan of his music. Anyone could tell Ness had a huge crush on the singer...except Pascal, who remained oblivious. Things got complicated when Pascal's 'rival' from another reality show found him in Washington; Amanda Picklestein. She wanted to try and rekindle their old friendship, while Pascal took it as her trying to eliminate. It only got worse when she became an intern. Pascal realized he was without allies, except for Ness, and formed a secret alliance with her. He promised not to vote for her, and she did the same. Ness also admitted her feelings for the singer, who tried nicely to let her down. After losing the latest challenge, Pascal came up with a plan to form a new majority on the team. He would create drama between the bros and the roomies by saying the other group was targeting a member, Easton and Ness respectively. He would play both sides, then get Igancio and him to vote with the roomies. At worse he thought, it would cause a tie, causing a challenge between Ness and Easton, and he would take whichever side would win out. However at the votes, a tie did happen, but it wasn't solved by a tiebreaker challenge. A re-vote would happen, and if it was still a tie, someone else would be eliminated. Fearing this, Pascal broke his promise and flipped on Ness. Unfortunately, Ignacio flipped too and meant someone else would be eliminated. In the tiebreaker, the six remaining Fireworks would have to choose one firework to lit. One firework would fire off and randomly eliminate one of them. Pascal chose the orange firework, because of his hat made by Mandy, and ended up eliminated. On the Public Transportation of Losers, Pascal found Mandy leaving Washington on it, having quit being an intern. Feeling guilty of his actions on the show and the friendship he destroyed with Mandy, he aplogized and realized he might have feelings for Mandy. The two become a couple, Mandy talking Pascal's ear off... Audition Tape An arena is shown, packed with people cheering and screaming, mostly girls. At the center is a stage, where a techno pop music plays. On stage, a handsome singer dances. He spins in a circle and strikes a pose. “Believe to achieve!” The crowd erupts in cheered. Several girls faint and get into a fistfight with each other. a short girl in a red sweater watches close to the stage, waving at the singer. The tape cuts to a dressing room. The same singer walks in front of the camera. He sighs as he rests his orange hat on the dresser and tosses off his light blue tank top. He smiles when he notices the camera. “Hey Total Drama producers,” he greets. “You’ve probably heard of me; Pascal, international hit pop star. But I’m also one of the biggest reality show competitors there is! Total Drama is my favorite show ever though; its my inspiration!” He winks as he strikes another pose. “You want big star power behind this show; I can give it you! I promise to bring the drama too; I’ll do anything it takes to win. I’ll probably cause most of the eliminations. See my game plan is-“ Suddenly a horde of fan girls breaks down the door. “There he is! GET HIM!” “I call the ab sweat!” one shouts. “Its one of his sweats I don’t have!” The fan girls dog pile Pascal as the feed cuts out… Trivia .]] *Pascal was the fourth member eliminated from The Fizzled Fireworks and ninth overall. He received three cups of coffee. *The idea behind Pascal was literally, “Paparapa as an antagonist on Total Drama and hot.” * Pascal’s name was chosen due to sounding like Paparapa and being generally cute. * Pascal's fear of sunflowers is a joke, based on Paparapa's love interest, a talking sun flower named Sunny. * Pascal was meant to seem like the main antagonist of the series initially, but was always planned to be a more secondary villain. As a villain Pascal was at first meant to seem like a more typical male antagonist in Total Drama fics, a hot strategist, like Alejandro. *Pascal's fatal flaw was meant to be his 'gamebot' tendencies; he was so focused on strategy and the endgame that he failed to see his current situation or the immediate impact of his actions. He also tried to predict Total Drama like other reality shows, when Total Drama doesn't follow and even subverts some of the same trends of Total Drama. *Pascal is mentioned as being a show jumper, one who participates on many reality shows, usually as an attempted career path or to launch a career. Pascal is neither; his first attempt made him a music star. He only continues doing reality shows when he can because he enjoys the competition. *Pascal and Seraphina are designed to be foils to each other. While Pascal is optimistic, he’s self serving and serves the role as a villain, while Seraphina is cynical but more selfless and serves the role of a hero. *Kalino and Pascal were also designed to be foils; Pascal is energetic, over the top and over plans the game. Kalino in contrast is lazy, more subtle and under the radar, and goes with the flow. *Originally Pascal was going to date Ness to be safe, reluctantly dating her after Kalino's suggestion. I scrapped the idea, as it made Pascal too unredeemable. The alliance and promise were designed to still serve as Pascal betraying the others. *I initially planned for Pascal to make the merge, but I was conflicted on which characters I wanted to bring. Ultimately, I came up with the idea of Pascal's elimination and enjoyed the idea of him causing his own downfall, so I eliminated Pascal sooner. *Mandy and Pascal hooking up was meant to either seen as a happy ending for Pascal after continuously failing, or a punishment by being tied to a chatterbox, depending on the reader's interpretation. * Pascal was one of the last characters created for Genesis, created to fill a villainous role on the Fireworks. Gallery PascalForRhonda.png|Pascal fanart drawn by Toad. Thanks Toad <3 Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis